warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kogake
The Kogake is a short-range hand to hand melee weapon. Characteristics This weapon does Physics Impact Damage on normal attacks. Advantages: *High attack rate. *Regular attacks ignore armor. *Greater range than the Furax and Ankyros. *Jump attack can hit multiple enemies at once including Ospreys. *Jump attack deals large amounts of damage to ragdolled enemies (Needs further testing). *Staggers Grineer on every hit. *Charge attack can even knock down most bosses, giving you a chance to easily headshot them. *Deals 1000 wall-attack damage. *Can achieve red critical hits. Disadvantages: *Low charge damage. *Short range. *Is a single target weapon. *No polarities. *No guaranteed staggers for Corpus or Infested. *Damage from this weapon has different interactions with the types of foes you strike. Foes seems to be hit with a unique type of Forcefield damage that doesn't ignore armor, unlike other sources of Forcefield damage. *Can't ragdoll the same enemy simultaneously. Acquisition The Kogake can be bought for 125 and its blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *With the Kogake equipped, Tenno will utilize kicks in their melee attacks. *Penetrates mesh of Vauban's shoes. *Ground Finisher will hit the downed enemy multiple times and is able to hit multiple enemies. *Easily crafted (required resources are common and found in large quantities; low Alloy Plate requirement). *If equipped with Kunai/Despair the idle animation where the Tenno Flips/Spins the Kunai will also spin the Kogake. *Like with the Kestrel, Bosses and enemies knocked down a bottomless pit by the Kogake will instantly die, although with the Kogake it is considerably more difficult to do due to less amount of force in the knockdown. It can still lead to some of the tougher bosses, like Councilor Vay Hek, getting cut down in just a few seconds. *Sneak attack snaps neck. *Sneak attack on chargers performs a suplex. *Currently you need to exit the "Customize Colors" screen to see changes on foot attachements. *After being ragdolled by this weapon, enemies can be very hard to hit with further melee attacks (except if they were knocked down by the jump attack) until they start getting back up. *Charged, Slide and Wall Attack use Forcefield type damage *Jump Attack uses Stun damage type *Ground Finisher uses Serrated Blade damage type (armour ignore+extra damage to light infested) *When the Spin Attack or Charge attack is used on an Infested Ancient, they ragdoll and clip through the walls and ceiling the same way that most corpses can. Tips *Adding Fury will increase the speed and the chances of the enemy staggering. *Adding North Wind has a dramatic effect on the jump attack AoE. *Due to the extremely good characteristics of this melee weapon on regular attacks you should capitalize on that strength and add mods that help regular attacks (Pressure Point, Fury, Elemental Mods, Critical Mods). It is not advised to use mods that provide better charge speed/damage. Trivia * The Kogake is possibly named after the Japanese kōgake, a type of armoured tabi (japanese socks). * Kōgake was mainly used by samurais. Media KogakeShop.png Kogake2.png Kogake1.png|Kogake in normal stance holding a weapon Kogake3.png Category:Forcefield